Failed protection
by silverstarxdarkwing
Summary: What if has been used many times for our little Italian but what if he had failed to protect his friends 2p included


Silver: hey guys this is me here and today this will be my **super** early Halloween gift for you all and if you want me to continue on this since it's just a one-shot review!

Italy: she doesn't own hetalia

''talking''

'thinking'

**"Luciano's talking" 'his thinking' **

***feli talking to Luci***

**(me)**

* * *

**_Italy's__ pov_**_  
_

I looked around in the white room that I was located in.

**"you want to get out, don't you?~'' **I tried ignoring the voice that got me in here.

**"you can't ignore me forever, Feli~"**

***shut up! you're the reason why I'm in this place!***

I didn't here his voice anymore 'finally he left, for now' I remembered how I got into this place, and how I hurt one of the most closest people to me.

Flashback~ no one's pov

Italy looked at Germany and Japan while they were discussing their plans for the axis. He wished he was strong like them so he could protect them like they did with him.

''Italy-kun?'' Italy jumped a little and looked at Japan ''V-ve! what is it Japan!''. Japan looked at him ''you were a little out of it ,could you tell me what is on your mind?" Italy fake smiled '' Oh, I was thinking about pasta~''. Japan nodded and returned talking to Germany.

"ve~ I'll make some pasta for everyone'' Italy ran out of the room to get some pasta. Germany sighed ''I always wondered why I let him in the axis powers he barely can fight and always runs away''. Japan agreed ''hai, whenever we were at the island Italy would surrender all the time''. ''And we would always have to save him''.

The thing was, Italy didn't go and make the pasta, he was standing out the door sniffling as he heard the things they said about him behind his back.

Italy snuck out of the house but before that, Italy stole a butcher knife from the Kitchen and left a goodbye note. he started walking down the the streets then he heard a voice coming from his head.

**"let me help you ,Feli ~"** Italy stopped

**"let me help you become stronger"** 'become. stronger?' Italy thought.

**"yes you would be able to help your friends and protect them when needed"** Italy thought the deal was strange at first but helping his friends, he would do anything.***ok how do I*.**

Italy went into a random alley so this making deal thing doesn't cause chaos.

**"ok first cut your palm with the knife and start chanting, 'to become stronger is what i need to accept this will fill the deed even if I got to make a deal with the demon to save my comrades you make my wish then I die"**

Italy first thought it was crazy but he did it, to save his friends. Italy slowly cried as he cut his palm 'it hurts' he then remembered to say the chant ''to become stronger is what i need to accept this will fill the deed even if I got to make a deal with the demon to save my comrades you make my wish then I die''

Italy saw a flashing blue then a dark deep black.

**Back with Germany and Japan**

Germany and Japan were wondering where Italy went when he said he will make some pasta, it was over 30 minutes now!

They both went into the kitchen and saw a not by the counter.

**DEAR GERMANY AND JAPAN**

**Hello guys your probably wondering where I went. I left the house, and yes i was eavesdropping on you two while i was pretending to make don't worry I'll come back someday. Oh and also I ''borrowed'' your butcher knife Germany. The only time I'll come back is when i know i'll be strong enough to fight with you guys so goodbye.**

**from your friend Italy. **

**PS: DON'T TRY TO FOLLOW ME**

Germany and Japan looked at the card in surprise. Italy left to become stronger, they felt guilty of how they talked about him while he was right behind the door. So, they did the exact opposite of what the PS said and went out of the house and onto the streets.

** WITH ITALY**

Italy looked at the darkness circling around him.

he couldn't feel nothing.

he couldn't see nothing.

he couldn't hear nothing.

he was nothing...

**"how are you feli!"** Felicano looked at the person that looked exactly like him but with red eyes and a different outfit.

Italy looked at him **"oh I haven't told you my name yet!" "my name is Luciano!" **.

Italy looked blankly at him he could still hear and see him it was just that he could not move. **"since you made a contract with a demon you are my food and my holder".** Luciano caressed Italy's cheek and started playing with him like a doll then stopped.

**"well since we made the contract I might as well do my part"** Italy saw Luciano leave and all you could see was Italy's lifeless body on a throne chair.

LUCI TIME~

Luci quickly gain control of Feli's body and saw the bloody hand that Italy cut making the deal with him he slowly got up as the wound healed. He saw two people running towards him. **'these must be the people that feli wants to protect, better go into his character!'' **

"Ve~ Germany, Japan I told you not to follow me!''

Germany and Japan looked at Luci ''w- we are so sorry that we said those things about you will you forgive us" Luci looked at them and faked smiled "of course" "now let's go home"

TIME SKIP~

Luci, Germany, and Japan, were on the island that they would always go to whenever they would fight the allies. Luci saw 5 figures on top of the cliff.

"ahahahaha, now the hero will show you how to really battle china I choose you!" China smoothly jumped off the cliff and landed towards Germany Luci quickly got a gun from his secret pant pockets and shot china with a sleep bullet.

The nations got surprised all thinking ' did Italy really shoot a gun at china?!' China felt woosey and fainted.

Luci then started running sideways hitting all the allies in the gut making them all faint after a few minutes. He then felt a sensation run through him the sensation. to. kill.

Luci walked slowly towards to Japan, hair covering his crimson red glowing murderous eyes. He pointed his gun at Japan but instead of sleep bullets they were REAL bullets. He shot the bullet at Japans leg.

Time stopped at the sound of the gun going off once again but at Japan's other leg. Japan fell over in pain and looked at the sky trying to get up, but failed to do so.

Germany ran behind Luci and kicked the sleep gun in the air than catching it in his hands he hesitantly shot Luci in the back.

Luci felt faint and went back into the mind

**END OF FLASHBACK Italy's pov**

that's right that's what happened Italy silently cried and wished to make amends to the other nations that he had heard.

**"so it's time to give up your life now , feli~"** I knew this was coming I made a deal with the demon and now i pay the price the only last thing I wanted to say to them was

I am sorry

* * *

Silver: so guys in the comments tell me if you want to make me continue


End file.
